1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input receiving apparatus using a facsimile apparatus in response to an image, such as an order slip transmitted from a terminal comprising a facsimile apparatus and also receiving a confirmation from the terminal of the facsimile apparatus. The present invention more particularly relates to a receiving apparatus for an input comprising a facsimile receiving unit, a facsimile transmitting unit, a character recognizing unit for recognizing a character, for example, included in the received image data, a return image forming unit for forming a return image based on the result of the character recognition performed by the character recognizing unit. Thereby, designating at least a transmission and receiving operation, character recognition and preparation for return image in a predetermined order, so that it can receive an input from another terminal comprising a facsimile apparatus and subsequently transmit return information to the facsimile apparatus at the input source.
A facsimile entry system using a facsimile apparatus has recently been used in accordance with a request for an automated data entry system. In accordance with such a request, a high level facsimile entry system including a confirmation of a user identification, for example, a method of charging communication line fees, have been demanded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional receiving apparatus for an input, using a facsimile apparatus and forming a facsimile entry system.
In FIG. 1, the input receiving system comprises a facsimile receiving unit 20, a facsimile transmitting unit 30, a character recognizing unit 60 for recognizing characters included in the received image data, a return image forming unit 90 for forming a return image based on the result of the character recognition performed by the character recognizing unit 60, and a sequence control unit 40 for designating at least a transmission and receiving operation, character recognition and a preparation of a return image is performed in the predetermined sequence, thereby receiving an input from another terminal of the facsimile apparatus and transmitting return information to the facsimile apparatus at the input source.
According to the conventional facsimile entry system, a user inputs an image of an order slip from his facsimile apparatus to a center comprising the receiving apparatus. Then the sequence control unit 40 disconnects a line between the facsimile apparatus from which the image is inputted and the receiving apparatus once.
Next, the sequence control unit 40 issues an instruction for the process in which character recognition 60 recognizes the image of the order slip received from the user and the return image forming unit 90 prepares the return image data based on the result of the recognition.
After the return image data is prepared, the receiving apparatus (center) returns the return image data to the user (or a facsimile apparatus designated by the user) based on the observations of the received image data, the user inform the receiving apparatus of the result (such as a confirmation or approval of the order) by using a PB (push button) tone. Then the receiving apparatus returns the return image data prepared based on the result of the recognition by recognizing the image of the order slip received from the user. As described above, in the conventional facsimile entry system, a line between the facsimile apparatus at the input source and receiving apparatus is disconnected once. Then, the line between them is re-connected.
Therefore, when the receiving apparatus (center) side tries to transmit a return image to the user, the receiving apparatus side has to repeat dialing several times when the line on the user side is busy Consequently, the processes on the receiving apparatus (center) side becomes complicated and the receiving apparatus (center) side has to pay a line charge. Further, the user has to worry about when he can receive the return information by the facsimile entry system.